Harry Potter Stories
by Deanna Saber
Summary: A number of one-shots/fic beginnings of ideas that I wouldn't be able to finish or have any idea how people will react to it. Contains Harry Potter fics or Harry Potter crossovers. Enjoy! Rated T, though some fics may border on the M rating.


**Untitled**

Harry Potter/Bloodborne

Summary: Rhode Potter - a child cursed due to her family's ignorance - wakes in a town lit with the light of the ominous moon. Found on the streets, and raised as a warrior/survivor, she joined the Good Hunter in his fights. Then... she returns to her family... but not with her consent... WBWL Fem!Harry

Pairings: Eventual Male Hunter/Fem!Harry, Viola/Gascoigne, maybe some crushes/lusts/desires and one-sided pairings

Warnings: blood; gore; death; paganistic rituals; its Bloodborne, what do you expect?

Rating: T? Maybe M?

* * *

 _The ones with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches...  
born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies...  
and the Dark Lord will mark them as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not...  
and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives...  
but if she is lost, the Raven will die…  
Fear the old blood and the all-seeing eyes…  
the one with the power to vanquish all will be born as the seventh month dies..._

Potter Manor, a grand, magnificent beauty of a building, was serene. One could even say tranquil when asked. The magic folk who journeyed past the manor would believe that the inhabitants were joyful, but also in mourning. After all, their son had defeated the Greatest Dark Lord of the Century! He was the Boy-Who-Lived! However, his triumph was at the cost of their family friends – a muggleborn woman with the name 'Rose Watson', and her long-term partner whose name no-one cared enough to remember. Yes, that must be the reason why they detected a mildly unpleasant, foreboding aura from the Manor. Yes, that must be why…

They couldn't have been so wrong.

After Voldemort's fall, James and Lily Potter were horrified for the state and well-being of the children. After the event, both children were found to be inflicted with a scar. The eldest – Ahiram – had two lines of flesh torn from his right cheek, resulting in a slightly thick red-brown wound in the shape of a 'V'. His twin – Rhododendron, or Rhode for short – had thin, faint incisions near the centre of her forehead, making the shape of a crude lightning bolt. Upon the inspection from the Leader of the Light, Albus Dumbledore, it was found that Ahiram was cloaked in Death Magic and Protection Magic, especially around his scar, and directed towards his sister. And thus, Ahiram was revered as the Saviour of the Wizarding World, while Rhode was forgotten in the shadows.

Now, this didn't mean that she was neglected! Actually, one of her most treasured possessions was a necklace fashioned by her mother: a fairly simple accessory fashioned with a piece of Jade **(1)** in the shape of a tear drop, coupled with two circular beads on either side, one of Bloodstone **(2)** , and the other of Goldstone **(3)** , all on a magically protected, metal chain composed of Silver **(4)**. In the centre of the Jade teardrop, there was a circular section composed of a blue gem: Lapis Lazuli. **(5)**

Nevertheless, young Rhode was, in fact, thankful to be in the shadows. Her parents still cared for her, while her brother reveled in the limelight given by the Wizarding public. Rhode, however, was more than content to watch as her brother's naivety led to the vultures in human skin exploiting his natural generosity. But, it seems that her happiness was not to last, as another visit from Dumbledore – on the eve of her sixth birthday - led to her life changing once more.

The elder has inspected the twins, for reasons known to no-one but him. But what was found cursed the youngest child in ways no-one could predict. Ahiram's magic was dying, dwindling like a single candle in a storm. Rhode's, however, was bright and pulsing through her body, not unlike an electric current. That revelation caused fear to cling to her hearts of her parents. They were fearful of how their reputation would change upon learning that the Boy-Who-Lived is a squib, and they were fearful of how the Wizarding World would ridicule and abuse their children. And they were afraid for who this would affect their daughter once the attention of the public was drawn towards her.

So the adults plotted.

Together, with the godparents of their children – Sirius Black, Andromeda Tonks, Alice Longbottom, and Remus Lupin – they searched endlessly for a solution. Until they found one. A forgotten tome lay dormant in the deep recesses of the Black library, gathering dust. The title carved into the worn leather stained a dark red and brown was indistinguishable, though the contents were able to be read with a hefty amount of charms and spellwork. On the final pages of the book, their only solution was located.

It detailed an ancient ritual, the purpose was – from what they could decipher– to call upon one of the ancient Gods, to use their power to tear the magic from one host and transfer it to the other. From what they could tell, the tome was written tens of thousands of years ago, and the spells and rituals called upon the pantheon which they heralded. At least, that's what they hoped, but no further research would unveil any more answers to their endless questions. Once they learned all they could, they began to prepare.

Lily and Andromeda, both skilled in the art of runes and charms, carved the needed characters and symbols into two slabs of gemstones. One was Moonstone **(6)** , and the other was made of pure Azurite **(7)** before they were layered on top of each other and placed so the longest side was facing North. Two circular slabs of Obsidian **(8)** lay on West and East edge, with a long array of runes inscribed on the edges by the two women. Remus mainly analysed the ancient tome alongside Alice, breaking the inscriptions apart and putting them back together in an understandable format and tongue. Sirius and James collected all of the obscure materials needed for the ritual, including the gemstone slabs. Admittedly, it cost a hefty sum of galleons, but the wealth of the Black and Potter families and their vaults covered their expenses neatly.

Amongst the stones, there was a pillar of Lapis Lazuli in the centre of the stones, with a bowl of clear liquid – they had no idea what the liquid was meant to be, Sirius discovered it in the hidden corners of a shop owned by an Italian merchant, and a piece of Clear Quartz **(9)** manipulated and carved to resemble a crude dagger. All six of them represented an element in the ritual, said to keep the ritual grounded and to ensure a safe communion. This also meant that they were not allowed to move. James was Earth, Sirius was Air, Lily was Fire, and Alice was Water, while Andromeda was Spirit. The Head of the ritual and the only person who could move was to be representative of the Moon, so Remus took its place. They all had a black shawl covering their heads.

So, on the All Hallow's Eve, when the gate between the living and dead was the thinnest, they began. Remus was stood behind the bowl, and the Five Elements stood equidistant apart, encompassing the area. However, Air stood behind the Eastern Gemstone, while Water stood behind the Western one. All they had to do was wait with heavy hearts, for the moon to rest above their heads.

And thus, as the sun descended, and the full moon, glistening with an ethereal beauty in the starless, midnight blue sky, began its slow climb upwards. The time was now. A groggy Rhode was seated on the western stone, while an ignorant Ahiram sat on the east. With muttered words of assurance, promises, and apologies, Remus took the forearms of both the children, and placed them above the bowl, facing upwards.

" _Zi Dingir Anna Kanpa! Ati Me Peta Babka."_ [Spirit God of the Moon, Remember! Gatekeeper, open your Gate for me.] Remus intoned, before slicing a line in each wrist. The blood dripped down into the clear liquid, corrupting it with its deep colour and greater viscosity. The cries were ignored. He then pushed the forearms into the liquid, making the cries and pleads increase as the pain strengthened from the acidic burning caused by the unfamiliar liquid.

Remus had to swallow the pain and fear, before soldiering on. He was unable to see the others now, as a fearful, oppressive force kept their mouths shut and bodies immobile. Keeping the arms beneath the now pale red liquid, he continued. _"Ni Amaru Nanna Ma Shu Rakbu Na Mudutu Ma Tiit. Ni Amaru Nanna Ma Shu Rakbu Na Sha Amelserru Salamu. Ni Amaru Nanna Ma Shu Rakbu Ina Zumru Ma Uri."_ [I see the God of the Moon and his Messenger for Knowledge and Life. I see the God of the Moon and his Messenger for her Child to be safe. I see the God of the Moon and his Messenger through Body and Blood.]

The children's cries morphed into screams as the liquid began to bubble and thicken. The wind raged around them, running around their bodies, lifting their hair and ruffling their clothing. The gems began to glow with a menacing glare. No-one noticed Rhode's necklace glowing at the same time. " _Ni Amaru Nanna Ma Shu Rakbu Epesu Ina Anna Ma Shurpu Ina Badur_." [I see the God of the Moon and his Messenger to treat the Air and Purify the Water by Fire.] The werewolf growled, his heart and mind was beginning to rebel against harming the children. Remus pushed his wolf away. 'This would help them. This would help us.' He thought.

But he had no time to deliberate, for when he removed the sore, reddened arms, the contaminated liquid burst into flames. Seconds later, the flames were snuffed with a pitiful gasp, leaving a sticky, pinkish-red substance. Remus, per the ritual instructions, pressed two of his fingers inside it and smeared a crescent moon on the foreheads of Rhode and Ahiram. The crescent moon on Rhode was pointing upwards to the heavens, while Ahiram's was directed downwards. As soon as the sticky material was left on their bare skin, the two slumped backward, landing roughly in the centre of their designated slabs.

" _Ni Amaru Badur Ana SimTim Alaku, Ma Alaku Ina Shiimti, Ina Ana Harrani Sa Alaktasa La Tarat. Eli Baltuti Ima''Idu Mituti. Kima Parsi Labiruti. Zi Dingir Anna Kanpa, Ma Panu Sakanu_." [I see the Water to go one's fate, and go through the House Where the Wind of Life is Breathed In, on the Road Whose Course Does Not Turn Back. The Dead Will Be More Numerous Than The Living. Treat Her in Accordance with the Ancient Rites. Spirit God of the Moon, Remember, and Proceed.] Remus intoned, the final rites leaving his lips.

And thus, light filled the room. But nothing shone brighter than Rhode's silhouette. Her outline glowed a beautiful turquoise before the colour seemed to pull away from her towards her brother. Together, the fearful, apprehensive spectators watched as the blue-green morphed into a vibrant indigo as the colour swarmed Ahiram, leaving Rhode in the shadows once more as Ahiram reveled in the light. Slowly, the brightness died down, leaving the two children unconscious on the gemstone slabs. The crescent on the heads of the children shimmered a burning red, as static danced around the pair.

Suddenly, the blue pillar burst into pieces, revealing a shadowed humanoid figure glittering in silver-y light. He took a few steps towards the young girl collapsed on Sodalite slab. He pressed two fingers against her forehead, causing the crescent to bubble and spread into a strange shape. The ends of the crescent flicked off slightly at the ends of the line, while a line bisected the arc and stretched greatly across either side of the crescent. A shape similar to an eye appeared in the centre of the line, between the arc. Another, smaller crescent pointing downwards spilled out, encompassing the eye. Rhode's breathing grew laboured in pain and discomfort, as the crimson sludge burned and slithered across her skin before it ceased movement.

" _Ni Ti Lequ Annu Maqlu_." [I accept this offering] a deep voice intoned, and all those present felt a strange, foreign pressure emitting from the unknown being, pulsing in the back of their minds. " _She is accepted and will be treated well. Farewell._ " The same voice, strangely in English this time, whispered before fire lit his body. The flames shifted into hues of blue as they spread to Rhode's immobile body, consuming both of their bodies.

Horror filled the spectators, as they watched their loved and cherished child seemingly perish before them, simply due to their ignorance and misguided information. The flames began to die, and the magic folk could now move. Lily ran straight to the dying flames, tear streaking down her fair face and she tried to find any sign of her daughter. James joined her, cradling his wife's fragile, lithe body in his arms as he mourned the loss of his daughter. Remus was overcome with grief. He was the one who spoke the words. He was the one who conducted the ritual. In his mind, it was his own fault that he lost his youngest pack member and that his beloved pack members lost their cub.

Sirius and Andromeda ran to the collapsed body of Ahiram, worried hands skimming every surface of him, running though cropped, shaggy hair and pressing lightly on pulse points. "H-he's okay." Sirius murmured in relief, as he watched Alice Longbottom collapse in a mix of horror and relief. "Rhode…"

They all were shaken out of their mourning, when Lily released a heart-wrenching, gut-clenching cry as the flames disappeared, revealing no remains for her daughter. "No! Rhode… Please! Give her back! Give her back to me! We didn't know! We didn't know…" she sobbed into her husband's chest, pleads repeatedly leaving her lips in her hysteric state. "Rhode…"

"… Momma?" a small, tired voice timidly whispered. "M-momma? I hurt."

Lily gasped slightly, as she turned to the now-awake Ahiram. The bloody arc on his forehead was smudged, and clotting from his body heat. "Ahiram!"

She pounced on him, cradling him as if he was the most precious possession she owns. "I have you… At least I have you…"

"Momma… Where's Sis?"

"She's gone, Ahiram… She's gone. And I don't think she's coming back…"

 _ **LINEBREAK**_

Rhode was terrified. All she could remember was pain and fire (while her parents watched!), and now, all she could see was white. She looked around, twisting her body to survey the entirety of her surroundings. The colour remained the same. She was alone.

"Hello?" she called. "W-where am I?"

"Nowhere, child. But also, Everywhere." A calm, serene voice appeared from behind her. Rhode jumped and turned to face the speaker.

Standing before her were five people – three males, and two females. One male was surprisingly tall, like a giant to Rhodes' eyes, while the other male was of a similar height to her father. They both had silver hair of differing lengths and donned a strange collection of clothing splattered with an ominous metallic red. The tallest of the pair had eyes of a similar colour to the midnight hues of a starry night sky, encompassed by his long curls falling to his chin. The other had dark, bottomless beads for eyes, and cropped jagged hair. Neither looked like they smiled a lot, though the eyes of the tallest were soft and almost homely as he gazed upon her. Given by their shared sharply structured faces, they were presumably related. The other man was tall and scary. His cold, obsidian eyes bore accusingly into Rhode's mind, and his dark clothing cloaked him in an aura of oppression and mystery.

The two females, however, looked completely different from each other. They had similar heights, though one had long, ebony curls cascading down to her hips, while the other had shoulder-length blonde hair falling to her shoulders. The blonde had laugh lines on her face, with soulful, dancing light green eyes. The other, however, had menacing crimson-brown eyes on her sharp, angular face, giving her a frightful appearance.

"W-who? What?" Rhode cried, hysterics coloured her tone as fear began to claim her.

The scary woman gave a small smile – or at least attempted to – as she said "Child, for your second question, your parents did something foolish, and it cost them you. As for your first, I believe that someone else should take that question."

"Aw, are you incapable of adapting, sister." The sunny woman teased.

"Fate doesn't need to adapt. It simply is."

Rhode was confused, and that was apparently evident considering the kind man quickly cut in. It was his dulcet, tranquil tone which made the young witch realise that he was the one who answered her when she first appeared here.

"Child, your parents have conducted a ritual which they did not know the full force of its power. The ritual was a sacrificial one: Your magic was transferred to your brother, and that act against Fate has led to you being the sacrifice given to us."

"Though it has to be like a bajillion years since those rituals were done." The man's brother chirped. The scary one rolled his eyes.

"Very true. However, normally, we would normally take the sacrifice and give them to Ning, but this isn't normal."

"… What _are_ you?"

The tall man smiled, his ethereal blue eyes seemed to shine in pride at Rhode's realisation. "We are some of the gods and goddesses what existed millennia before the birth of your Christ. I am Sin, god of the moon."

Sin's brother waved. "I'm his Messenger, Zaqar. I normally send them through your dreams… or nightmares if needed."

"… Ningishzida. Underworld."

Zaqar blinked at the man – god – in the shadows. "Yeah, he doesn't talk much."

"Evidently," One of the goddesses drawled. "Call me Mammetun. I'm the goddess of Fate."

"Oh, I guess that leaves me!" The joyful goddess laughed. "I'm the Goddess of Life, better known as Ninti! But I'll let you call me Nina!"

Sin gave the small child a soft, sad smile. "The ritual they used was designed to sacrifice someone and move their lifeforce, or rather magic in this case, to another. However, you were chosen by fate to be the Chosen of your world's latest prophesy. You were meant to be the Girl-Who-Lived and the one who would defeat Voldemort. The False Proclaimer simply labelled the wrong person. Due to this, you can't die until the prophecy is complete. However, we are limited in our options due to the ritual requirements."

"So we've come up with a solution. You would become a _Bau,_ a Lady Who the Dead Bring Back to Life." Zaqar perked up. "You had to be removed from your world. You were meant to be given to Ning then as you were essentially meant to die. However, Mammetun doesn't want that to happen, and Ninti doesn't want that to happen. So, I'm taking you to one of the worlds I share with Sin, or rather one of the worlds I control. The only problem is that people tend to die very easily in them. That's why Ning and Ninti are here. Ning is going to permanently reject you from the Underworld while Ninti ensures that you keep the gift of life, so Mammetun doesn't screw everyone over and general bad things happen. You'll be summoned back to your world once certain tasks are completed. Your magic you shall keep, it will help you in your future."

Ninti let out a soft cry before engulfing Rhode in her arms. "Darling, you're going to have a really hard life, and I'm so sorry. That's the best option we've got."

A hand was placed on one of Rhode's shoulders, before a soft glow burning white yet emitting a chilling aura surrounded the child. Once it faded, Ning removed his hand, while Ninti tightened her hug for a second before letting go. "It is done." He intoned, before disappearing with a flutter, leaving dead vegetation in his place.

Mammetun and Ninti gave her farewell as well, leaving Rhode with Zaqar and Sin. "When we can, we'll check up on you. Also, the world we are sending you to, we do have a task for you, though there are parts to it." Sin murmured.

"My underlings have fallen and are corrupting the humans. I would like to stop them by any means necessary. Death included. Closer to the time, one of us will appear to give you more information; Mammetum has already ensured that you would encounter them in your life there. Until then, _Ada Simtim Alaku Ma Taru Ultu Ina Genii Na Ina Uri Naana_ (Die and return from the Spirit World for the Blood Moon)."

And with that, the pair carded one of their hands through Rhodes hair, the warmth from the contact calming the child's frantically beating heart. Rhode was clever for her age, she fully understood the curse she was inflicted with, and she knew that she couldn't go anything about it. With a single farewell, the witch felt rather than saw herself disappear. The sensation was strange; a soft pulse reverberated through her body as her vision was engulfed in a white light.

Then everything turned black.

Rhode woke to screams.

* * *

Sumerian from a PDF I found online  
Sumerian/Mesopotamian mythology taken from Wikipedia

Translations:

 _Zi Dingir Anna Kanpa! Ati Me Peta Babka._  
 _Ni Amaru Nanna Ma Shu Rakbu Na Mudutu Ma Tiit._  
 _Ni Amaru Nanna Ma Shu Rakbu Na Sha Amelserru Salamu._  
 _Ni Amaru Nanna Ma Shu Rakbu Ina Zumru Ma Uri._  
 _Ni Amaru Nanna Ma Shu Rakbu Epesu Ina Anna Ma Shurpu Ina Badur._  
 _Ni Amaru Badur Ana SimTim Alaku, Ma Alaku Ina Shiimti, Ina Ana Harrani Sa Alaktasa La Tarat._  
 _Eli Baltuti Ima''Idu Mituti. Kima Parsi Labiruti._  
 _Zi Dingir Anna Kanpa, Ma Panu Sakanu._

Spirit God of the Moon, Remember! Gatekeeper, open your Gate for me.  
I see the God of the Moon and his Messenger for Knowledge and Life  
I see the God of the Moon and his Messenger for her Child to be safe  
I see the God of the Moon and his Messenger through Body and Blood.  
I see the God of the Moon and his Messenger to treat the Air and Purify the Water by Fire.  
I see the Water to go one's fate, and go through the House Where the Wind of Life is Breathed In, on the Road Whose Course Does Not Turn Back.  
The Dead Will Be More Numerous Than The Living. Treat Her in Accordance with the Ancient Rites.  
Spirit God of the Moon, Remember, and Proceed.  
[Sumerian]

 _Bau_ – A Lady Who the Dead Bring Back to Life [Sumerian]

* * *

Stones/Metals and their meanings (taken directly/amended from a number of websites). The italics signify the significance of the object to Rhode/the ritual.

1: Jade is a stone that allows you to see past fears and negative thought patterns and encourages the _manifestation of dreams and transforms them into the physical world_. This gemstone also boosts positive emotions such as wisdom, courage, generosity, compassion, and longevity, all which promote a richer and more fulfilling life.

2: Bloodstone is a powerful healing stone that has been valued for thousands of years for its healing energy. It _purifies and detoxifies the body_ , grounding negative energy and cleansing your body's energy. Bloodstone also _increases energy and strength_ , promoting a constant flow of energy throughout the body.

3: Goldstone is made from quartz sand glass, infused with copper particles to give it its shimmery appearance. The sparkles of Goldstone are _symbolic of light that can always be found in the darkness_. It _deflects unwanted energies_ and is highly regarded in the spirit realm as a _protective mineral_.

4: Silver - Use the metal or the colour silver in rituals, spells or talismans concerning Moon-deities, the female force, cycles, emotional and/or hormonal imbalances, reflecting or neutralizing negativity, _dreams and intuition, psychic work and psychic abilities._

5: Lapis Lazuli is a gemstone of complete _inner awareness of the self_ , which connects the wearer to a higher consciousness. It has been in existence since the beginning of time. This powerful stone works by _clearing and harmonizing the throat chakra_ , which enhances _creative expression and communication_. Lapis Lazuli helps you connect with your spirit guides, which provide wisdom and shield you from negativity by deflecting harmful vibes and returning them to their source. It also has _connections to the Moon._

6: Moonstone is believed to be a _stone of destiny_. It is strongly _connected to the moon_ and the divine feminine, making it a wonderfully helpful stone for women. It is worn to increase fertility and _harmonize the mind, providing health and protection_. Moonstone helps to align the hormone production, metabolism and reproduction. It allows deep-rooted _feelings to energize and come to the forefront_.

7: Azurite is often referred to as the "Stone of the Heavens," as it aids in the pursuit of the heavenly self. It is believed to awaken _psychic abilities, helping you to recognize intuition and spiritual guidance_. It calms and relieves mental stress, helping you to clear your mind and dissolve any blocked energy. The Mayans are also said to have used it for _sacred and mystical communication_.

8: Obsidian is made from natural volcanic glass that forms from molten lava, which has cooled very quickly. Working on the root chakra, this grounding stone instantly _connects you deep within the core of the Earth_. Obsidian assists the body in _clearing and removing all negative energies_ from the aural field, including harmful emotions such as fear, jealousy, anger, and greed.

9: Clear Quartz is known for its _powerful manifestation properties_ that stimulate and revitalize the chakras within the body. Clear quartz jewellery allows the wearer to think more clearly, which helps them _focus and identify their true dreams and desires_. Clear quartz is also useful for _spiritual development_ because it assists in clearing blockages in the body, which _allows energy to flow freely_.

* * *

 **Heya. I got this little plot bunny when I first started to play Bloodborne and it wouldn't. Fucking. Go. So, I wrote the first chapter. I may continue it in the future but I don't know. I started it like 1 or 1.5 years ago, and just finished it today/yesterday. I can't think of a good title for this fic so it's Untitled until I can think of a good one.**

 **This was my first attempt into the more adult-y, darker kind of writing and I have no idea how it turned out. So, tell me what you think if you wish.**

 **If you get inspired by this and what to write a fic based on this, please to tell me so I can pop a mention below!**

 **Ja ne!  
Deanna Saber**


End file.
